


Perfect Day

by CassieIngaben



Series: Days of Celebration [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: Practice makes perfect.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Series: Days of Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: From Eroica With Love - Groups Challenges





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).



## Dawn

Klaus’s cock pushed hard against the roof of Dorian’s mouth and he moaned, luxuriating in the fine panicky feeling that being so filled up gave him. Klaus’s hands carded almost painfully through Dorian’s hair. _He won’t last long now._ Dorian’s right hand slid from Klaus’s hip to the back of his thighs, feeling for the tightly clenched arsehole, fingers tapping lightly all around it. Klaus swore, and his hips bucked; Dorian’s mouth filled with deliciously bitter fluid— _so hot, so much, so strong!_

Dorian sucked and swallowed until he’d milked his lover’s cock dry, then slowly let it slide out of his mouth. He looked up with an impish smile; Klaus’s eyes were half-closed, a fine tremble of his eyelids making the green irises sparkle. Releasing Klaus’s right leg from his shoulder, Dorian slid up, sweat and massage oil shining between them in the early dawn light. Hovering with his lips over Klaus’s, Dorian exhaled, then licked all around the obstinately closed mouth until it gave a little.

“Open up for me, Klaus. Taste yourself on me.”

Klaus’s mouth surrendered; his arms reached up and pulled Dorian close, and he moaned at the wet friction of their nipples.

Talking around their tongues, Dorian whispered: “Like that. Hold me. Tighter. Ah!”

Dorian squirmed until his full cock rested between Klaus’s thighs, then started rubbing himself ruthlessly against them. _He drives me insane. I can never last as long as I wish. God, I’ll die—he’s killing me! I’ll die…_ Dorian screamed and came and screamed some more, fighting for breath in the iron grip of Klaus’s arms.

## Morning

The smell of coffee and cooked breakfast woke Dorian up. Grunting weakly, he rolled away from the shaft of sunlight streaming across the bed and tried to focus on the cosy picture of Klaus in his white bathrobe, standing in front of the food tray and filling his plate. “I ran in the South woods today. There were deer and bullfinches. You should talk to your grounds-keeper, though. I think the aspens may be getting rust.” Klaus turned and handed Dorian a Wedgwood cup brimming with steaming black tea.

Dorian tried to juggle his tea cup, the botanical information and the sight of Klaus’s freshly-washed hair dropping moisture on the strong neck—and failed. Klaus caught the cup just before it hit the floor, with only relatively minor damage to the carpet. “Careful! Do you have to be so clumsy in the morning?”

Dorian flopped back in the tangle of their bedding, and groaned. “It’s not morning yet.” He breathed in the scent of sex and sweat rising from the sheets and shivered with pleasure. “Wake me at a more civilised hour; or even better, join me.”

Implacable, Klaus pulled the duvet from under him. “It’s 0930 hours and you asked me to follow a schedule you drew up yourself.”

Dorian tried to pull a corner of the duvet back—in vain. “That was yesterday.”

“Tough. I always obey orders. If you don’t get up I’ll dump you into a tub of cold water.”

“I want my tea first,” Dorian whined.

“Come get it then.” Klaus sat at the bedside table, and started buttering his toast. Looking in disgust at the fried bacon strips, Dorian staggered out of bed teawards, still so addled that he forgot to flaunt his nakedness. _Whoever invented getting up was a sadist._

## Lunch

The drive to London had been exhilarating, his new Aston Martin responding like a nervous thoroughbred. Klaus had disapproved, of course, mumbling under his breath something about respecting other drivers. He was one to talk!

Forgoing civilisation for romanticism, Dorian extricated a picnic hamper from the back seat and unilaterally elected Klaus as their beast of burden, while he handed his metal steed to his valet. _Advantages of keeping the London flat ready at all times. If only James saw the point, too…_

“There are corners of Holland Park that are almost child-free, and I know them all,” Dorian boasted. “You won’t have to do any shooting, trust me.” To his satisfaction, Klaus’s ‘you moron’ look lacked most of his usual force.

They finally reached a secluded, sunny spot, and Dorian had fun fussing with their blanket and food, while Klaus smoked and relaxed.

“You were right about children. Pity. I could use some target practice, haven’t done any shooting since Tuesday.”

Dorian looked up in hastily-covered alarm. _My God, an actual joke? The end of the world is nigh!_ “I’ll remember that for next time, darling.”

Klaus harrumphed and put out his cigarette. “I hope your cook packed a good lunch. Last time he went mad on the vegetables.”

Dorian laughed in sheer delight, and handed him a bacon and brie sandwich.

* * *

Lunch disposed of, they settled down for a nap in the warm day. _Such idyllic, bucolic peace._ Recubans sub tegmine fagi. _Maybe I could…_

“What are you doing!?” squeaked Klaus in a panicked voice, shoving Dorian’s hands away.

“What does it look like? Assaulting you in full sight of an imaginary gaping crowd, with the express purpose of frightening the horses!” _You paranoid moron!_

Klaus’s head twitched, eyes sweeping their surroundings, then stilled abruptly. He sat up, very much clinging to his dignity—what was left of it. “I don’t like public displays. You know that.”

Dorian took a deep breath and said the word ‘patience’ in his head in all the languages he knew. “I was only resting your head in my lap; you looked uncomfortable.” _So much for pastoral idylls. Yet—_ et in Arcadia ego _. Count your blessings, Dorian._

Klaus looked around, blushed, and muttered something.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me!”

Dorian hid a smile and patted his left thigh. “Well then, your pillow awaits you, my lord.” _Princess and the pea, more like._

Klaus looked around them again, then he lowered his head slowly and lay there, more tense than relaxed. And yet, to Dorian’s amazement, Klaus managed to fall asleep. _Well, if he can sleep in the middle of a war zone._ Dorian considered the strong body stretched across their blanket, and started playing with the fine dark hair. _Poor love, he’s doing his best. Now, if I plaited his hair while he’s asleep…_

## Afternoon

Still happily thinking of his Bond Street purchases, Dorian walked into the Imperial War Museum, heels clacking on the polished floor. _I gave him enough time now. Let’s fish him back and go somewhere nice for dinner_. _Where did he—? Ah, yes. The main hall._

Klaus was indeed in the middle of the vast, painfully metal-cluttered room, examining some sort of dusty, sand-coloured war machine. Without turning, he informed Dorian: “Afrika Korps. See there? It’s scratched where shell fire hit it. Ritchie’s XIII Corps, I think.”

Dorian nodded, feigning interest in the square, squat tank. _That tone of sand beige would be good for a summer ensemble, as long as I added a turquoise scarf to brighten it up…_

Klaus went on, growing animated over the most uninteresting contraptions. “You know, my father knew Rommel.” Dorian absently nodded his approval. _If it makes your eyes light up like that it must be a good thing, whatever you’re talking about, dear._ Then he did a double take. _Rommel? Desert Fox! Romantic!_

“He was short, bad-tempered, and didn’t wash a lot—well, in the desert—but one hell of a soldier. Did you know—“

_Midnight under the moon, lighting the dunes into a white sea…_

“—and then, with a pincer manoeuvre—“

_Riding a black steed, his eyes gleaming in the night. My dark-haired lover ravishing me as the enemy approaches—so brave, so virile…_

“—El Alamein, well… the British were a good adversary, of course—“

_And afterwards putting his djellabah back on, so sexy, and of course still naked underneath…_

“—and then—“ Klaus turned and looked at Dorian’s expression.

_He’d lift me up on his magnificent stallion, and off we’d ride into the horizon…_

“Have you heard a single word I've said?!”

Dorian jumped, then smiled. “Sorry, darling. Just picturing you in Bedouin clothes.”

Klaus stared for a long moment, then spoke calmly. “I have not heard this. You have not thought it. I have not wasted my breath telling you about Rommel. We are having a day together and we won’t spoil it, this time. It is 1730 hours and I believe dinner is next.”

Dorian’s smile grew dazzling. _I love you, too._

## Dinner

Changing for dinner was so deliciously old-fashioned. And whoever invented the ritual certainly understood the opportunities that getting out of one’s clothes afforded. Dorian shifted out of bed, and headed for a quick shower. _I'd better give him a little more time to recover, or he’ll have to have dinner standing up._

They took turns in the bathroom, then Dorian fussed with his clothes and Klaus waited and fidgeted; finally they were on their way out. At the kerb, Dorian walked up to a shining black limo.

“I’ve arranged for a car—we can drink as much as we want, and then head directly for the airport. _Veuve Clicquot_ all right?”

* * *

_I can’t believe my eyes! Klaus is actually behaving as if he doesn't want to don a false moustache and slither under the table!_ Dorian smiled at the head waiter, and handed back his menu. “Klaus darling, aren’t these tiny restaurants simply divine? Actual candlelight! And wait until you try the food!”

Sipping his champagne, Klaus nodded, then dabbed his mouth with an impeccable linen napkin and looked up at Dorian. “I trust you to find good food—” He paused as Dorian’s heart sped up, and then added, “Despite your being English.”

“Idiot.”

“Stealing my lines?”

“Stealing your heart.”

Klaus looked down at his plate and squirmed in his seat.

_Oh dear, did I push too much?_ Dorian felt anger moving inside him. _I am SO tired of walking on eggshells!_ Just as he was opening his mouth to give the emotional cripple a good earful, Klaus looked up again and mouthed, “You already have.”

The waiter’s arrival prevented Dorian from replying, but he couldn’t have anyway—he just gazed at Klaus’s embarrassed face and heard not a word of what the waiter said before departing. _I need to get my eyes checked. It’s all getting quite blurry._

Klaus went for his steak with suspicious speed and spoke again without looking up. “Eat your carpaccio before it gets warm.”

Dorian gave a watery giggle, sniffled, and speared a sliver of parmesan cheese. “It’s just perfect, my love. Just perfect.”

## Night

Dorian leaned forward to raise the opaque glass divider in their limo, then looked at Klaus sideways. “One for the road, darling?”

Automatically, Klaus glanced at their surroundings, frowning. Dorian gave him an impish smile. “Don’t be a stick in the mud, dear. We have perfect privacy here.”

“You would know,” Klaus bit out, then looked as if he was surprised by what he’d just said.

Dorian lowered his head and gave all his attention to unzipping Klaus’s fly. _Don’t spoil it now, Dorian. Not now that he’s leaving. He’s just upset that the day’s over and lashing out._ Klaus put his hand on Dorian’s arm and clumsily patted it. _See? He’s sorry. Now, where did I put that…_

With practiced dexterity, Dorian unrolled a condom one-handedly over Klaus as he leaned in for a deep kiss. “Open your legs more, love, yes—now, shift a bit, ah, good, good boy.”

Even in the spacious car, it took some skill to arrange their bodies just the right way for a proper hand job, while all the time Dorian was working to drive Klaus into a frenzy. _I love it when he’s cornered and he bites. Ah! Got to mind his clothes, Dorian—AH!_ Soon, they were sobbing into each other’s mouths, Dorian’s neck red and raw from beard burn—a final series of fast, hard pulls, and Klaus shuddered and came.

They calmed down, Dorian sliding into the cradle of Klaus’s arms and legs, looking at the moonlit trees scrolling backwards through the tinted windows, listening to their quietening breaths. Then he sat up, deftly disposed of the condom—not a drop spilled—and started putting Klaus’s clothes into passable order. Coming out of his daze, Klaus looked at Dorian’s actions, then whispered, “And you?”

Dorian smiled and guided Klaus’s hand to his own damp, softening crotch, watching as the green eyes grew wide in bewilderment. “I’ll have to get changed soon, or it will become quite uncomfortable, but I’m not the one who’s going to board a plane.”

The last miles to the airport passed in a pensive but comfortable aftermath, Dorian having once again settled in Klaus’s arms. _It’s always over too soon. And when will the next time be? But I should be thankful, not mopey. Today’s been a perfect day. We never fought once—amazing. Hope we’re not getting jaded. Ah, what did I say about moping? We’re just getting better at it. Functional, even._

Klaus gently shook Dorian out of his reverie. “We’re here.”

Looking up, Dorian searched Klaus’s eyes. _So soon._ “It was the perfect Valentine’s day. I love you.” Klaus nodded, and didn’t look down. Dorian surged into a kiss of triumph. _We_ are _getting better! I couldn’t love him more, just now._ The kiss lingered wetly—when they finally drew apart, a gossamer thread of saliva glinted between them for a few moments. _A few moments more, before I let you go._

Dorian found a smile and sat back. “Go now. Before I roll you into a carpet and steal you.”

The corner of Klaus’s mouth rose slightly. Then he turned, got out of the car, and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my excellent beta Diana Williams.
> 
> For the eroicaml.groups.io Valentine's Day Challenge 2020.  
> (Feel free to join us at https://eroicaml.groups.io)
> 
> This story has a sequel of sorts: Remembrance Day. But they can be both read as standalones.
> 
> Story notes:  
> Dorian quotes Virgil’s First Eclogue, line 1, where the shepherd Tytirus is “reclining under a beech”. In the same scene, Dorian also quotes the Latin phrase et in Arcadia ego, “I am even in Arcadia” which is said to be spoken by Death in an idyllic pastoral setting, as reminder of the impermanence of beauty.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remembrance Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284417) by [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben)




End file.
